The New Black
by The Better Side
Summary: Stephanie pulls a prank on Ranger. What will result? Just something short I thought up. Enjoy.


One shot. Very short and quick. Enjoy.

* * *

**The New Black.**

* * *

There were two things I had never seen before in my entire life that I wish I could have: The biggest cake in existent and Ranger so pissed off he was speechless.

I had a feeling I'd be seeing one of those at the moment.

There was almost an audible growl that escaped from the man's lips as he opened his closet and stared into the depths of it. He had just gotten out from his shower so his hair was damp and he was naked excluding the towel around his waist. I stood off to the side, biting my lip to stifle my laughter, standing close enough to the bedroom door to bolt in case I needed to. I watched his eyes move slowly to look at me and he was expressionless.

"Babe."

At the time of the prank, I had been in the zone. I had spotted the basket when I was over earlier today, had smirked devilishly and thought: _Why the hell not_? After all, I went through disastrous events all day long. Surely, he could get over _this_.

But now I wasn't so sure. Because Ranger wasn't moving. He was just staring at me and he wasn't blinking either. He was like a statue. A dark, handsome, muscular statue with great hair.

"Well.....I have to go-"

"The hell you do."

I flinched and shot him a forced smile. He was in front of me in two strides, glaring down into my eyes. "It's not so bad..." I offered, wondering what had possessed me to screw with him. Then I remembered: because he was too damn smooth. I wanted to see a frazzled Ranger. I wanted to see variety.

Or I just wanted to fuck with him.

His mouth twitched. "You did it." Not a question but a statement. No way to lie and blame it on Ella now.

"It might look good on you." I told him, avoiding answering directly.

"You're dead."

"You don't want to kill me. You love me."

Ranger lowered his head and I wondered what he was doing. Probably calming himself down. "Love might not be enough."

"That was _hurtful_. Jeez!"

His gaze flickered back to the closet and he looked like he wanted to sigh. "You didn't manage to leave any piece out, did you?"

I grinned wickedly. "Nope."

He hung his head slightly and shook his head. Ranger equivalent for: _I can't believe I put up with this girl. I want her dead. She's impossible_. Or you know, something along those lines.

"This is going to be a long day." He stated.

**********

I was mistaken before. There was a third thing I had never seen before in my life but was enjoying watching: Ranger embarrassed.

It was very subtle but still apparent. His cheeks were a teensy bit too red. I smiled, grabbed his hand and leaned on his shoulder. The catcalls and whistling echoed through my eyes and made him stare down at his toes again.

Probably because it was the Rangemen Merryman making the ruckus while they watched us walk by on the Surveillance floor. And they were making the ruckus because of one thing:

Ranger was in all pink. Pink shirt, pink cargo pants and I had even painted his boots pink. Great stuff, huh?

He sent his men glares that shut them up but didn't strike enough fear in them to cease their snickering.

"You better watch out." He whispered into my ear. "I'm getting payback."

I only smiled at the threat. It didn't matter. I had _gotten_ him already. I dyed Ranger's clothes pink. Who else was that outrageously dumb to even try that!? "Don't worry." I whispered back. "You don't look bad. Just like I said."

He gave me raised eyebrows.

"Besides, pink is the new black."

***********

When I awoke the next morning, I got up to find that all my drawers in my apartment were empty and my closet was deserted. I gaped, turned and ran into Ranger.

He was smirking. "Don't worry." He told me, leaning down to give me a mischievous stare. "Walking around naked is the new black."

Then he left out the door.

I clenched my fists, looked down at my self and wondered if I could pull off wearing pajamas all day.

_Bastard_.

* * *

Haha. ^_^ Toddles.


End file.
